


Plans

by rggellar



Category: Glee
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Multi, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rggellar/pseuds/rggellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana's trying to break Brittany and Artie up by fucking the budding director in the showers and getting it on tape. What she doesn't realise is that a bunch of the other boys are getting ready to shower too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Laid Plans

It wasn't her best idea ever, but it was all she had left. Santana was sneaking into the boy's showers to try to find Artie. The plan was simple - get Artie to fuck her, film it, and show it to Brittany. It's not a solid plan, and it probably won't win Britt back, but she can't get her with Artie around, no matter what. So she's there, sneaking into the changing rooms. She sees him undressing, and she knows he's about to get into the shower. She's always surprised that he can go in there, with the chair, but she sees him pull out the plastic cover for it and that's a sign that it's game on. She slips into the showers and begins to strip, leaving herself naked and leaning against a wall. As Artie comes in, he looks at him seductively. He panics.  
"Santana! What are you doing in here?! Where are your-"  
"Sssh," She says, moving over to him. She knows the camera is catching all of this - it's hidden in her clothes. "You know you want this."  
For Artie, it's not that simple. He finds her attractive, yes, but he's aware this is her latest plan to break up him and Brittany... and yet he doesn't care. There's an opportunity here. He can get something he wants, she can think she's getting what she wants, and, well, he knows that she'll get a surprise soon. A double surprise, since he's spotted the camera.   
"You're... just going to give yourself to me?" He's coy.  
"Mmmhmm." She kneels and begins to play with his cock. It's stiffening in her hands. She's got him.  
"Then suck me off."  
"You got it," She says, running her tongue along his shaft. It's long, but thin, and she likes it. There's more to work with, without it being hard to suck. She begins to run her tongue around the shaft, tasting him, enjoying every mouthful. She'd missed this - whatever her predispositions might be, she did enjoy sucking dick. You didn't have to be straight to like that.   
Artie's head lolls back at the sensation, and she takes it as a sign she should take the rest of his dick into her mouth. It slips easily down into her - years of practice with Puckerman had made sure of that - and she begins to work it, one hand on the balls, one tracing his taint, the cock itself firmly wedged down her throat and bobbing between her lips.   
She reacts suddenly as he grabs her hair. She wasn't expecting that from him, but before she can move he's fucking her furiously, using her head as a fucktoy. She doesn't like this, and she tries to break free but the damn chair-bound kid's got muscles. He's forcing her up and down on his dick, the head pushing itself down her throat in motions that are more and more painful. She can taste his precum in those instants that he pulls her back far enough to breathe. Her lack of a gag reflex was working against her yet again.  
As he finally lets her breathe, she hears footsteps.   
"Game time." Artie smirks as four naked men enter the showers and see her head pull out of his crotch. Sam, Puck, Finn and Mike's eyes all open wide as they see her nipples rise up from behind the metal.  
"Isn't she a bad girl?" Artie asks, and Puck steps forward.   
"Yeah, I think she is." He's the first to get hard, although the boys behind him are trying to hide their own arousal. They move forward slowly, and there's terror in Santana's eyes as Artie grabs her hair again.   
"You're not done."  
She's forced down on him again, her kneeling stance making her all the more vulnerable. Puck's the first on his knees, and he lays a powerful hand across her tight ass as she's gagging on Artie's cock. The other boys join him, taking turns. It's Sam that slaps the hardest. She knows because she can hear him grunting, she can hear the way he whispers "Take it" after every hit. Every time she's struck her how body shakes, and she's desperately trying not to bite. Not that she could - her jaw feels stiff and locked from the force of the fucking. He finally lets her up as Finn slaps her so hard that she begins to cry.  
"Oh no, baby going to cry?" Mike asks, and he picks her up. Sam's turned on the shower, and he's standing there, his dick stiff in the rush of the water. The thing is a monster, and she's terrified of it. She's terrified of where it's going. Mike pushes her over to him, grinning. Sam grabs her hips and forces himself inside her, pushing past her tight asshole and making her scream. It's too big, it's tearing her up, and she's squirming against it. Mike puts a hand to her mouth and pushes himself up against her pussy, teasing it as she gets fucked slowly by Sam.   
"Ssssh," He says, slipping himself inside her. It's easier than Sam ways, but it's been a while and it still hurts. The pair begin fucking in tandem, and she tries to pretend it's not going on, but suddenly Puck and Finn are on either side of her, forcing her hands around their cocks and, in the case of Finn, pulling her hair. She's in pain, and she's full, but she daren't stop. This has gone way past safe - she doesn't know what'll happen if she tries to resist. Santana can see Artie in the background, holding her camera, jerking off as he films them ramming her.   
Sam and Mike are in tandem, and by this point Finn and Puck are fucking her clasped hands. She's lost all control.  
And suddenly they're out. First the ones to her sides, then Mike, then Sam. Is she free? Is she OK?  
Then she sees. It's a bizarre position. Finn and Puck are lying down, with Puckerman draped over the giant because his dick's bigger. One's facing north, the other south, and their cocks are pressed right up against each other.   
Mike puts a hand to her throat.   
"You wanna cum?"  
She doesn't answer.  
"You get to go when you cum."  
She nods reluctantly.  
"Beg for it."  
"Please..." She wheezes, her mouth dry, "Please."  
"Please what?"  
"Please let me cum. Please fuck me hard in my cunt and ass until I cum."  
Mike removes his hand and points.  
"Sit on that."  
She obeys, crying silently, hovering herself over the doubled cock. She lowers herself down, the shower's water running down her body and keeping her pussy wet. She has to force herself down to get them inside, but that's OK - Sam and Mike are helping her, one hand on each shoulder, pushing her onto it. She's screaming. It's tearing her apart and there's nothing she can do. The pain is unbearable, but she's grinding her hips because Mike's got a hand at her throat again. She's kneeling, bent over, her ass in the air just to try and find the right position. Suddenly, Sam's taking advantage. Her body is full but there's another cock, back in her ass, forcing itself in, the girth of it pushing up against the others inside her. She's nearly pushed off the double dick, but Mike grabs her.  
"Don't you dare."   
She's being fucked hard by Sam, his thrusts pushing her down onto the other cocks. Puck and Finn are moaning, loving it, but she's crying. She's pretty sure she must be bleeding, but she doesn't want to think about it. Instead, she's staring at the cock in front of her, the one Mike's waving in her face. He grabs the sides of her head and forces it in, and she goes light headed. Suddenly she's got four men inside her and she's doing her best not to pass out. Mike's jamming herself down into the back of her throat and she can't breathe. She can't breathe as he shoots down her, and suddenly her whole body becomes warm. She can feel Sam cum inside her, and Finn, and Puck, and she know's that she's full of cum but she can't do anything about it because she's so close to coming herself, but the boys pull out. Mike pulls her up. She's got nothing inside her, just the feeling of being thrown against the wall and falling to the ground as she drips the cum of four men out of her holes.  
"You wanna cum?" Sam asks. It's a blunt question. She nods and he grabs her hand, pushing it down to her cunt. Artie's joined the now, and she's filming her as she pushes fingers into her sore, red-raw pussy. She does the fastest thing she knows how, two fingers inside on the reverse of her clit. Her fingers are met with the sticky resistance of Puckerman and Hudson's cum. She rubs herself quickly, forcefully, and finally she cums, she moans with pleasure, and the boys leave. 

She's left alone, sitting in the shower, still dripping semen.

\---

It's the next day that a copy of the film arrives in her locker. She knows immediately what it is, and it's wrapped around a note.   
If you don't want this shown at next week's assembly, go to the showers after lunch.  
She's forced to, fully aware that no matter what the school ends up seeing, that film is technically child pornography. She's so close to 18, but it's on her camera. It's hers under the law.  
So she's in the showers, and there's a blindfold and a photograph.  
Do this.   
It's an awkward position. She's supposed to finger herself, blindfolded, while kneeling. Her head has to touch the floor - a gross enough thing in and of itself, but she does as commanded, putting on the blindfold, kneeling and sliding inside herself. She actually rather enjoys it, although she has no idea if there's anyone there. She hasn't heard anything.  
Suddenly there's something pushing inside her ass, and she begins to pull her fingers out but the other person pushes them back in. She keeps going, moan-screaming in pain as the other person fucks her. He's pushing deep inside and she's hating it, she's wishing it was someone else, she's dreaming that it's Brittany with a strap on, and she's furiously rubbing her clit, trying to make the most of a bad situation, knowing all too well who a cock of that size could belong to.

"You getting all this?" Mike asks Artie. "Sam really loves her ass."  
"I kinda do too. I bet we could make her ride me." He says, zooming in on her cunt. Sam's pulled out and she's dripping his cum. Mike takes his place, and he zooms in as she squirts.


	2. My Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana tried blackmailing Artie, but the tables were turned on her. Now she's forced to be their slave

Santana hates what she's gotten herself into. She's not sure what she hates more - the harness, or the butt plug and dildo that it's keeping inside her. It's like a chastity belt, it hurts when she moves and she keeps occasionally coming. It ruined cheer practice for her and it's definitely not doing her any favors during English class. The bell finally rings and she's sprinting out the door. She can't be late. She was late two days ago, and things got violent. She can't have that again. Not with her cunt being rubbed red-raw like it is.   
She sees Mike immediately, getting changed - or rather, undressed - but she keeps on walking and heads straight for the showers. They were always empty at this time, they'd discovered, so it made it a safe place for them to abuse her. As she walked past the tiled separators, she immediately began undressing. The sight of Sam, Finn, Artie and Puck already naked didn't fill her with dread anymore, just the hollow feeling that she wanted to get this over with. Sam's huge cock was already hard, it made Finn and Puck's look tiny by comparison. Artie was getting stiff - although he wasn't thick, he was long, and at times that was just as bad.   
Today they have another blindfold and picture for her, and this time there's a pair of handcuffs in Puck's hands. She's been through this one before - they hang her from the shower faucet, thankfully reinforced after years of overeager jocks breaking them. Once her clothes are off, she holds out her hands and lets them cuff her - they're tight, but not too tight. Enough for her to squirm. She walks over to the faucet by herself, turns around so she's facing them, and jumps, hooking herself on, her feet touching the floor only by the tips of her toes. Finn's nodding like a douchebag and Puck's already hard. Mike walks in, fully naked and hard, and unlocks the harness, letting it fall off her. The plug and dildo slip out on their own, a sign that her body's adjusted to the spreading. Artie wheels over, picks them up and smiles.   
"Lucky I bought bigger for when you're done." He drops them into the side of his chair and wheels an inch closer, his face to her cunt, eating her out. Her red, raw flaps hurt when his tongue splits them apart, but the coolness of his spit gives her an uncomfortably positive feeling. Puck's working the camera today, although she knows it'll be Artie soon. He's discovered his own voyeuristic tendencies, and as he wheels back and takes it from Puck, she knows that he's going to be furiously masturbating soon.   
Her suspicions are confirmed the minute Finn saunters over and slides himself inside. He pushes her up against the wall, furiously fucking her as Puck turns on the shower. They had discovered it made lubrication cheap and easy, and prevented anyone who did walk past from coming in, since most of the boys at McKinley were too uptight to shower when anybody else was. Santana had no such luxury, as the five boys around her were clearly the sickest fucks she'd ever met. Finn didn't last long - he never lasted long - and as he pulled out, her pussy dripping his cum onto the floor, Puck took his turn.   
He always fucked her like he was showing off, placing one hand on the wall and pumping away, looking back and making cool-guy head nods to the others. They egged him on, and Santana sort of wished she could see it, to see what was so special about his otherwise arythmic thrusts deep into her increasingly loose cunt. He pounded her though, hard, but not fast, and the water streaming down from the showerhead did enough to stop her from completely hurting as his cock ground itself against her.    
Suddenly, he was done too, and she could feel even more cum falling out of her. Gravity was her only friend here, but as the handcuffs began to chafe, she knew IT wasn't really on her side. Sam went for what he always went for, picking her up by the legs and exposing her asshole to his huge cock. He always went for her tighter hole, and the pain always stung far more than her cunt did. She was somewhat greatful for the anal plug that they fitted the harness with. It made her much better at taking him inside her, but his dick was still huge and Mike still had to place a hand over her mouth while Sam fucked her. Today was no different, although he was a little slow. She let out cry before he could put his hand over her, keeping her silent, forcing her to direct all her heavy breathing out through her nose. It made her light headed, and there were days when she was sure it would make her pass out. As the lightness turned to whiteness, she finally did.

When she woke up, she could feel they were holding her upright, and she couldn't help but start to cry. Through her tears, she saw Artie underneath her, with legs over him and she chould feel someone behind her. As she came too, she screamed, realising that Sam was fucking her ass while Puck and Artie fucked her pussy. It was the same position as the first time, and her cries were quickly silenced by Mike, one of the boys holding her up, who clearly was waiting for her to regain consciousness so he could shove his cock down her throat. He did it without tenderness, grabbing her ponytale and jamming it into her screaming mouth. He began to work her head, moving her up and down his length, and she could feel her other assistant stop holding her and place his cock by her head. Finn moved in front of her placing a hand on either side of her breasts, bringing them together. His cock didn't slide efficiently into them - the position was wrong -  but he was rubbing himself off her on tits and that seemed to be enough. All five were now assembled, two in her cunt, one in her ass, one in her mouth and one working her breasts. It wasn't long before the inevitable cascade started, and it was Artie who was first. His cum set off Puck, whose moans and movements clearly provided Sam with all the boost he needed. As he shot into her ass, Mike pull her head deep down onto his cock, piercing her throat and shooting his cum straight down her. She couldn't breath, and began to feel light headed again as Finn shot his second load onto her breasts and face.   
Mike threw her fairly violently to the ground, forcing her off them, and all five took terms face fucking her, forcing her to clean them up. As they helped Artie up to his chair, she could feel them seeping out of her. Her crying had stopped, her job was done, and she did what they always made her do. She began to work herself, forcing herself to cum. She knew that they wouldn't let her go if she didn't. Once she had squirted a small amount as a proof, Finn immediately picked up the harness and began replacing the toys with the larger ones Artie had brought. They slid into her easy. She was stretched out. As it locked around her, and Mike once again locked the padlock, she saw them walking off, leaving her alone, the water from the shower slowly washing away the cum they had left in her.  
This was getting old, she thought, slowly rising to her feet.


	3. Their Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana's being blackmailed into having sex, but she didn't think Brittany would stumble in on them.

The next day it's different. Now she's blowing them all, one after another, as they take turns spanking her. She's over Artie's chair, the wheel lock on, and his cock's digging into her stomach. He's always spanking her, his hand coming down hard on her left cheek, as some other hand comes down on her right cheek. She doesn't know who they are, although she can judge based on the cocks being stuck in her mouth. The blindfold part was really starting to frustrate her, since she knew the basic shape of everyone anyway. Sam's cock was longer and thicker than everyone else's, so it was dead give away that he was the one jamming himself down her throat. Her current spanker had a stronger wrist than the others, and she suspected Mike, as he was generally in better shape thanks to his dancing. As the blows came hard and fast, she heard a voice, and her heart sank.  
"San?" Brittany called out, "I saw you come in here but you never came out."  
She could tell she was approaching the shower, and she could hear the boys whispering.   
"Oh, San, what's wrong, were you naughty?" Damn. She could see. These were the kinds of things she was trying to avoid.  
"No, she's been very good." She heard Mike say, and she wanted to scream at her to leave, but Sam's cock was still poking at her tonsils.   
"Oh. I'm interrupting. I should go." Yes. Good girl, Britt. Get out of here.  
"No, stay." Mike was charming, and Santana was terrified. "Stay and help her out. There are only five of us and one of her. She's very tired."  
"Oh, well, if she's tired, I should help. I hate it when Santana's too worn out to do anything." She wanted to shout, she wanted to plead, and she was making faint noises over the fullness of the blonde football player, but it was no good. "See, listen to her! She wants you to join us! Look how excited she is!"   
And that was it. She heard the zip of a skirt as Brittany, sweet Brittany, poor Brittany, who only wanted help her friend, was disrobing, ready to undergo the same thing Santana was. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want Brittany to see her do it. As the blindfold came off, she sucked it up, wiping away her tears and letting herself be moved by Puck. He sat her down, on the ground, and pointed for Brittany to lie next to her.   
"She's really needing to get off now, so you should start to finger her," Sam suggested.  
"OK," Britt replied, going straight for Santana's pussy. It was a welcome change, but she hated the situation.   
"Really go for it. Kissing, whatever." Mike said, jerking himself off. Britt obeyed, kissing the nape of Santana's neck while her fingers moved faster. She could feel Britt's other hand trace her back, and she breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Maybe if she pretended it wasn't happening, it wouldn't be.   
No such luck. She opened her eyes to find the boys putting Artie on the ground again. She wasn't sure why. Surely the usual thing was too much? Suddenly Finn was lying down too, and she worked it out. Mike ushered them both up and made a sitting motion, and the pair of them obeyed.   
"Britt, you don't have to do this." Santana said, tears in her eyes as Finn entered her. Britt just smiled, spit on her fingers and rubbed her own cunt, lubing herself up. As she descended on Artie's cock, she smiled. "But you're doing it, and you need help, so I'm helping." Bless her, Santana thought, knowing full well that she couldn't convince her to go. She wouldn't understand.   
Suddenly Sam was behind her, and Mike behind Britt. Puck, the odd one out, turned the shower on, letting the water cascade down onto their bodies, providing the bare essentials of lube for Sam and Mike's exploratory fingers. Brittany's face heavenly, Santana thought. She had always loved the feeling of fingers inside her, and Mike was doing it almost the same way Santana used to do it. She forced herself to grind on Finn as Sam finger fucked her, not wanting Britt to know something was wrong. Then came the gap, as Sam pulled out, and she knew what was next. She felt him push himself against her, the looseness of her ass making it easy for him to force his way inside. She turned to Britt, watching Mike mount her the same way, and watched the line of her lips curl into a smile. She leaned over, kissing Brittany, trying to enjoy it, doing anything to enjoy it. Suddenly there's a hand on both of their heads pulling them apart, and Puck's cock is thrust between them. He's grinning again, smirking, and Britt just goes for it, running her tongue up and down it. They were both no stranger to Puckerman's dick, and San played along too, sucking on the underside, where his shaft became his balls, and the taste of it took her back to sophmore year. She found herself timing her kisses with the thrusts of Sam and Finn, who were both slightly out of sync but not so much that it made it impossible to force them into a rhythm. She found Brittany's hand trailing over to her, grabbing her breast, teasing it, playing with it, giving her the attention the boys never did. She found herself crossing a hand down to Britt's clit, playing with it, knowing that Artie's thin member would never work it the way she deserved.   
Sam was getting a little too into the spirit of the moment, slapping her ass as he pushed himself in. Mike took a similar tactic, and Brittany began to whimper as she was struck, a sensual sound, not the cry of her in pain but the moan of her getting off on the pain, approaching her limit. Santana knew it well. She knew Brittany was close. She was too - and she knew the boys weren't far behind. The weeks of fucking had brought them into a sort of sexual syncronicity with Santana, who had already matched herself to Brittany, and the wave of orgasm passed over them quickly. Puck shot onto Santana and Brittany's hair as Artie and Finn filled them up. Mike and Sam made their typical groans of pleasure as they shot their own cum into their girls' asses. Brittany leaned herself over Puck's cum-dripping cock for a kiss as she came, and Santana's tongue forced itself deep into her mouth as she squirted herself onto Finn's dick.   
All seven of them were panting, worn out, and even with Brittany there the boys showed them no mercy. Puck dragged them both off and left them at the end of the shower cubicle, the water pouring down on them, mixing with the boys' semen. Brittany leant into Santana, cuddling her, kissing her softly as the football players began to reclothe themselves, a quick-thinking Mike refastening the harness to Santana's body, forcing the toys back inside her. Then they were gone, and it was just her and Brittany, and Santana was crying.


	4. Her Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The football players are blackmailing Santana, but now they've got Britt too, and she's forced to act our their fantasy on camera..

It was in Santana's own shower that she told Brittany the truth. The blonde sat outside, listening, watching Santana's figure through the curtain, and she finally understood. She began to well up, realising what had happened, and she ran out of the room. Santana called out to her, begging her to come back, and she did, carrying an envelope. It was about the size of a photograph, but bulging in the middle. She opened it, announcing aloud to Santana that her own blackmail had arrived. They had filmed her too, and she had to do whatever the photograph said and film it, and give it back to one of the boys with the item inside - the key to Santana's harness. San herself told her to throw it away, they'd deal with it. Her girl could never be blackmailed, and she didn't hear the sound of Brittany putting her iPhone behind the faucet, standing it up to get the best view. It wasn't until Britt walked into the shower, clothes on, unlocking her harness that she realised.  
"No, Britt."  
"I have to." She was crying. "I have to do it for you. I can't let them show anyone that tape."  
"We'll sort it out," She said, starting to cry, but Britt pushed back the shower curtain as the harness fell off her. Britt threw it out, the toys bouncing away as it landed, and began kissing her, kissing her lips, spreading them with her tongue, pulling her head behind her. Santana felt Britt's clothing grow heavy with the water, and although she didn't want any of this to happen, she knew it was going to, and as Brittany kissed her neck she began pulling it down, giving the boys what they wanted, even though she hated it.   
"Britt..." She moaned, as the sodden clothing came off her, even as Brittany's fingers stroked the inside of her stretched cunt. It was nice having someone tender in there, someone loving, and she laid her clothes out nicely, keeping her balance as the blonde played with the inner walls of her vagina. She groaned with pleasure as Brittany knelt, bringing her face to Santana's pussy, gobbling it up gleefully, diving her tongue in deeper and deeper. It would all be over soon, Santana knew, and she might as well enjoy it. She rode Britt's face, pushing herself down onto her tongue, grinding her hips to make her go deeper, one hand on the head for balance, the other touching her breast, playing with her nipple, doing her best to get off. As Britt came up for air, she slid herself back inside, flicking Santana's nipple with her tongue before kissing her. She wished she hadn't. She loved being kissed by Britt when she had her own taste on her lips, but it was a kink she didn't want the boys to know about. Too late. She licked herself off Britt's lips and watched her eyes cross over to the harness.   
"You know," Britt said, "You could turn the dildo inside out." And that was that. Britt was out of the shower, flashing the boys another peek as she picked it up and removed the cock, turning it around, a perfect tool for fucking San. San gulped slightly and pointed to the anal plug.  
"Aren't you going to remove that?"  
"Nah," She said, smiling, bending over and letting the camera see her insert it. "This way you'll know we've shared both." And Britt barrelled back into the shower, the rubber penis flopping in front of her, Santana bracing for it's entry. She braced the curtain rod with one hand as Britt entered her, much gentler than the boys did, watching her face react as the base of the rubber dong played with her own clit as she moved. Her own cunt was numbed, by now, and even though she could feel the dildo push up inside her, it didn't make her feel the Britt's own strap-on used to. The blonde saw it in her face and pulled out, kissing her, trying to fix the disintrest, but it was no use. Santana wasn't enjoyed it the way she wanted to.  
Before San knew what was happening, the harness was off and Britt was holding her leg up, telling her to press it against the narrow shower's wall. Britt did the same, overlapping with her, their pussies overlapping, clit to clit, and suddenly San was in familiar territory, albeit in an awkward position for the sake of the camera. This she enjoyed. Her clit hadn't had nearly enough attention, and the feeling of Brittany rubbing up against her was amazing. Both of them were hanging off the railing, grinding each other furiously, and Santana was drinking in the beauty of Brittany's face as she moaned. Britt had always been more vocal than her, and this was no different.   
Their fingers intwined, the pair keep rubbing, grinding against each other, their bodies in perfect sync, the water running down their breasts and chest and passing of their clashing clits. San knew Britt was close, and she was too. She began to moan loudly, louder than Britt, moaning in time with the movement of their bodies, with the pressing of dripping cunt to dripping cunt, with the panting breathing that they made as they brought clit to lips and back again.   
"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum." Santana said, and suddenly Britt dropping to her knees, Santana keeping the same leg-raised position, the blonde's tongue dipping deep into her cunt and her lips up against her clit, and she came, squiriting, transparent cum shooting into Britt's mouth. Drinking it up, swallowing, she stands and pushes Santana to her feet, mimicing the pose, and as a tongue enters her body, she feels it, the barrier, and she goes over, squirting more than Santana did, straight into her mouth, sounds of pleasure coming from the girl underneath.    
Standing up, they embrace, giggling, enjoying the moment, before Britt breaks away and hits stop on the camera.


	5. Our Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana takes her and Britt's problem to Quinn and Rachel, but Rachel gets too consumed by the thought of it...

It didn't take long for Santana and Brittany to make it to Rachel's house. She'd called an immediate meeting, bringing together everyone that she knew could do something about it. It was Quinn that she was mostly interested in, her mind more devious than Santana's.   
As they sat on the end of Rachel's bed, Quinn proposed a simple system: They take turns, pulling the same stunt the boys did, but in reverse. Film them on their property, distracting them long enough to set their phones to record. Their property, their pornography, their stalemate. Santana was unsure - it had been a very similar plan that had gotten her into trouble in the first place, but Rachel reassured her that Quinn never had a bad idea in her life, and that everything would be fine. Quinn took that as a positive sign, and suggested they reconvene after the deed was done. They didn't even have to do all five - just enough of them to let whoever remained know that he'd be dooming his own friends too. It was a psychosexual nuclear deterrence.   
As the four set to leave, Rachel piped up, curious.   
"What did they make you do, exactly?" She asked, and Santana noticed she was drooling slightly. Whatever kinky shit Rachel was into, Santana had triggered something. It was probably the group element. Rachel had always been a performer.   
"You don't have to answer that," Quinn said, shooting Rach a deathly glance, but the brunette was unhindered.   
"You can if you want to though." Rachel was visibly turned on, and something about it was getting Santana going too.   
"Well, it's simple." She began to explain in detail how it happened, how she'd started with Artie, how she'd been trying to break him and Brittany up - something that was definitely now the case - and how they'd ganged up on her. Quinn and Brittany were hooked on her story too now, and Rachel was not so subtly rubbing herself through her skirt. Santana's eyeline was locked onto it, and Quinn noticed, following her eyes. Suddenly Q's hand was on Rachel's crotch, and Brittany was kissing Santana, and all four of them fell back onto Rachel's bed, their bodies close together. It was Brittany who began to declothe first, follow by Quinn, whose blouse gave way to a striped bra. Rachel buried her head in Quinn's breasts as she traced a finger over the bottle-blonde's panties, slowly tracing the outline of her clitoris. As Brittany unzipped Santana's jeans to run a finger along her folds, Santana found herself reaching back, placing a hand on the inner thigh of Rachel Berry, and moving it up until it made contact with her dripping panties.   
"This is ridiculous," Quinn said, standing up and immediately taking off everything she was wearing. She stood before them fully naked, and the others dropped to the floor, kissing and embracing her body, Santana and Brittany rising and suckling at her breasts while Rachel began to consume her wetness. The brunette's tongue darted in and out while Quinn played with the hair of the girls at her tits, the ones running their tongues over her firm nipples. Quinn pushed Rachel to the floor, pulling herself away from the others and lying down, her face between Rachel's legs, devouring her cunt. Britt and San followed, the blonde taking Quinn's pussy and Santana taking Brittany's, leaving Rachel to consume her, the four descending into a writhing mass of vaginal consumption, hands massaging firm, athletic breasts whenever possible, moans of ecstacy breaching the otherwise wet and consumptive silence.   
It was Quinn who broke the flow, dipping two fingers into Rachel and then into her ass, massaging her inner walls, spreading it. She knew well what Rachel had in her house, they were the toys of a lonely teenage girl with a credit card. Standing up, she crossed to the wardrobe and opened the smallest compartment, revealing a mess of technology. She began removing vibrating eggs, bullets, small things, and Rachel knowingly retreated to the bed, lying against the wall and spreading herself out. Santana and Brittany watched from afar, fingers in each other's dripping folds, carefully examining Quinn's movements. The blonde took stock of what lay before her - six plastic eggs, with buttons on them, and five bullets, remote controlled. She began with the eggs, placing each one in her mouth for lubrication, before driving them deep into Rachel, turned up to the highest setting, alternating between her pussy and her ass. Egg after egg broke he barriers, driving themselves easily into her deep cunt. Next came the bullets, and Rachel's dripping body proved they needed no lubrication, slipping in easily, three into her pussy and two into her ass.  
"You ready?" She asked, watching Rachel's already orgasmic face nod slowly. She turned the bullets up to full, and watched Rachel throw her head backwards, drinking in the feeling of it, coming so close to orgasm. Quinn placed her own wetness alongside Rachel, grinding into her, letting the vibrations cross into her. Both of them didn't last very long, squirting their own fluids onto each other. Brittany and Santana continued their finger fun, watching the pair seperate, and Quinn pulling the devices out one by one. It was the eggs that were hardest to remove, and Rachel had to push the last few out, despositing slick, wet vibrators onto the bed. The pair picked up a couple in each hand, crossing over to Britt and San, pushing them down and placing them on their nipples, holding them there, holding them down, as their own mouths went to work on their cunts. The moving wetness of the eggs was too much, and soon Santana and Brittany were both cumming, not squirting - they'd done more than their limit for the week - but writhing in ecstacy, forcing Quinn and Rachel to move backwards and watch them embrace in a kiss at their orgasmic peak.  
The four of them lay in a heap, Quinn tracing shapes on Rachels back, enjoying the afterglow. Santana felt a sort of peace - something she hadn't expected. She knew the end was in sight, and these girls would get her there.   
This was what she wanted.   
She would do anything for this moment to never end.


	6. All The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is to get blackmail material on the boys. Too bad it goes wrong... or does it?

The plan was in motion. Britt would take Mike, Quinn would take Sam, Rachel would take Finn and Santana would take Puck. Santana thought it would be easy. She tried to move Puck towards a janitor's closet. She'd already pocketed his phone. He was resisting though, pushing her towards the shower. It was that time, she realised, and she hoped no one else would be there.  
"No, let's just-"  
"Don't forget, we own you." Puck snarled at her and pulled her towards the shower. It was no good, he pulled her into the tiled area and there she saw them, the others, failing miserably at the plan. Finn was fucking Rachel against the wall while Britt was deep under Mike's flexible legs. Quinn was scream-moaning on Sam's cock, her mouth full of Artie's cock as he filmed the scene. Puck began to disrobe, somewhat surprised by the scene, and Santana took advantage of it. She turned on Puck's phone's camera and disrobed, hiding it within the folds. As Puck finally approached her, he pulled her over to the shower head and up against the wall, lifting up her legs and, after the falling water had coated her cunt in its wetness, drove deep inside. They didn't care that she wasn't wearing the harness. They were too busy enjoy their women. She could see Quinn's head bobbing up and down into Sam's crotch, her form obscured by Sam's body. He pitied her unready ass, because she knew he wasn't fucking her pussy. She was making noises far too loud for that.   
Finn pulled Rachel off the wall and dropped her to the floor, driving himself deep into her spread pussy. Mike took a similar tact, dropping Britt to the ground, her head positioning itself next to Rachel. Their men, ever the boys they were, turned their faces to meet, and the pair got the hint, their soft lips meeting in an embrace as the boys pumped away at their unready pussies. This seemed to be the new great idea, and Puck and Sam both did the same, bringing Quinn and Santana down next to each other, tessellated as Britt and Rachel were, forcing them to kiss as they moved in and out of their unwilling bodies. The boys kept fucking, forcing themselves on the girls, pliant and uncomplaining, knowing that there was nothing they could do. Santana hoped dearly that the camera hadn't fallen. She needed it to be filming. She needed as much as possible, enough to use as a serious bargaining chip.   
She felt herself pulled upwards, and suddenly she was in his lap, his dick still fucking her in shallower movments, and suddenly Sam was out of Quinn and behind her, prepping her hole as he pointed with his other hand for Quinn to stand between Puck and Santana. She sat on Puck's face as Sam entered Santana, forcing the brunette's mouth up into Q's welcoming folds. Sam began to pump hard, one hand on San's waist and the other on her ponytale, forcing her deeper into Quinn. Santana cast an eye sideways to see the same thing was happening with Finn, Rachel, Mike and Brittany, with Mike deep in Rachel's ass, her own tongue deep in Brittany. The couples were close, Santana's face seperated distance-wise from Rachel's only by the width of Quinn and Brittany's legs. The two blondes were kissing, grinding their hips into the women beneath them, and San could feel Quinn pushing her own body mostly onto her face, so Puck's tonguing of her hole couldn't have been that great. Finn somehow lost himself, shooting into Rachel prematurely, the look of relief on his face apparent as he pulled it out of Brittany's ass. He pulled his cock out of Rachel, pushing Brittany's face down to Rachel's cunt, forcing her to eat his cum out of her. Mike lay back, letting Rachel ride him, her pussy on full display for Britt, who dove in, greedily lapping up the spunk that dripped out of her. For Santana it was Sam, and it was a relief as he shot into her and pulled out, wiping his cumsoaked dick clean on her ass as Quinn stepped away and Puck pulled her down. Sam jammed Quinn's face into Santana's toned cheeks, and the sensation of her tongue diving inside caused San to cum, her own vaginal tension pushing Puck over the edge, and he pulled out mid-cum, a strange reaction, leaving half a wad inside her and the other pouring over the dark folds of her teenage cunt. It left only Mike, who didn't last long. He didn't bother cumming into Rachel's ass, pulling out and instead favouring shooting himself over her face, most of it landing over her plump lips. As San pulled herself up, white liquid pouring down her legs, she could see Artie's own legs covered in his cum. She smirked, crossing over to her clothes and removing Puck's phone. It had worked like a charm. She pushed a couple of buttons and did a stage-giggle, coy, realising she'd just won.   
"You all just received a version of that from Puck's phone. So did I. I sent it the old fashioned way, just so there'd be a log. Any old cop could request that record, and well, I guess it would prove that Puck just distributed child pornography." The boys looked momentarily terrified. They hadn't realised. She'd won.   
"I guess that's a stalemate," Rachel said, shaking herself and letting the warm fluid drain. "No more blackmail."  
"If we go down, we all go down." Artie said, but Puck was having none of it.   
"That's thin. We still have much more than you. We still have the advantage."   
"That's why I propose a truce," Quinn said, smiling, grabbing Britt and sitting her down. "See, we didn't cum today." Britt looked confused as Quinn began to finger her, working her cunt, diving herself deep inside. It took only seconds for her to cum, as Quinn knew it would. She set to work on herself, talking. "This is what you want. To see girls, to have girls... If we cut out all the bullshit, we could make a deal."  
"Like what?" Mike asked, and Quinn smirked.  
"Once a month, you get us. Consensual and willing, provided you cut out the rough stuff." She titled her head back, squirting onto the floor tiles.   
"Once a month, huh?" Artie stroked his chin, but it was obvious he was about to accept.   
"We accept," Finn said, jumping the gun. The other boys looked stunned, but Santana knew they all wanted to say it.   
"Until next month, then," Sam said, picking up his clothes, pulling them back on. The boys walked out, with Artie leaving San's camera on the floor, finally returning it to its rightful owner.   
"What did you get us into, Quinn?" Rachel asked, a little worried.  
"It's OK," She said, smiling. "We have each other for the other thirty days." She pulled Rachel down for a kiss. She motioned for the others, and they locked lips, awkwardly, but together, as one, kissing parts of each other, nipples and napes and clits, and together they decided on round two. It would be some time before anyone came to use the shower. They would make good use of it.


End file.
